Westarctica
Westarctica or The United Republic of West Antarctica is a Federative Republic. The President of the Federation is Danny Wallace. Government The legislative branch of the country is the National Assembly. The highest judicial institution is the Supreme Court of the Federation of West Antarctica Administrative Division. The president is called the Minister for the Byrdese. The United Republic of West Antarctica consists of 3 administrative units, shown below, and the Federal Capital Territory. History Founding Much of Westarctica's founding is shrouded in mystery, however, it is known that the modern Byrdese are ancestors of those who dedicated their lives in the South Pole to scientific research. Modern History Westarctica used to belong to Adelia. About 150 years ago, Adelia's parliamentary democracy fell to an absolute monarchy ruled from a far away island named after an ancient monarch, a probable descendant of this one. The people, too weak to fight back, had their just government fall to a ruler of unspeakable power. The ruler after this one was infamous, not for glory, but for evil. He made the people serve him with unspeakable wrath. He sparked the everlasting rebellion. The Rebellion What began as several minor protests turned into an organized rebellion. The absolute monarchy was peaking and was about to fell after 23 years of rebellion. Finally, the Byrdese people managed to break off from Adelia, mainly due to its separation from the contiguous territories. Birth of a Nation A war-torn nation arose from this rebellion. A nation that continued to strive for power. 10 years ago, with assistance from a nation called Circenses, the Byrdese people managed to gain power again. Three years ago, they pushed their boundaries further south and North, inhabiting thee unclaimed territories of Antarctica. Territories Westarctica is divided into three territories, the Byrd Territory, the territory of New Granada and the Achean Territory. The Achean Territory Main Article: Achean Territory The Achean Territory was formed after the independence of Westarctica. The Achean people speak Esperanto. The flag depicts the waves of the sea because of the fishing that so strongly defies the Achean peoples, along with technology. They are known for their invention of the modern fishing pole, capable of catching 5-20 fish per swing. It is located somewhat in what once was the Marie Byrd Land. The Territory of Byrd Main Article: Byrd Territory The Byrd people are hunters, fishers and gatherers. They are are known for their indoor gardens. Their flag depicts a Wilson's Storm Petrel, a native Antarctic bird, being silhouetted in front of an Antarctic moon. The people speak English. The people of Byrd are the only true Byrdese, but every Westarctican is referred to as this. It is located somewhat in what once was the British Antarctic Territory. They provide power and heat. The Terrritory of New Granada Main Article: New Granada Territory '' The people of '''New Granada' fish, hunt, and transport water. They also provide pelts for clothing. In the case of Westarctica being in danger, they will provide the defenses. They wield the Chilean Antarctic Seal on their flag. It is located somewhat in what once was the Chilean and Argentine Antarctic Territory. The name New Granada hints their Hispanic origins. Capital Main Article: Federal Capital Territory '' '''Federal Capital Territory' is an autonomous entity representing the Capital city of the United Republic of West Antarctica. It is located in the city of Finismund and in the city of Marie. Both are the location of legislative and judicial branch of the Republic as well as the Office of The President. Finismund governs in the summer and Byrd in the winter for climatic reasons. Finismund was the original Capital but it was too cold in the winter due to its altitude. Trivia *Westarctica is based off the modern micro-nation of the same name, along with its flag. *They speak English *The entire West Antarctic Ice Sheet has melted, contributing to the higher sea level, along with the melting of the Greenland Ice Sheet. Westarctica is located on the remainder of this area Category:Westarctica Category:Antarctica Category:Nations